Cadmunk and Cadette
by StarziesXP
Summary: Alvin and Brittany are at it again. They're always trying to out-do one another, but what happens when they go too far? Thus, landing them in boot camp! Will they finally be broken? Or will they team up to support each other through the gruesome 3 weeks?


**Well here's chapter one of a plot bunny that came into my haed one day and just wouldn't go away! This takes place in the cartoon universe, but if you want to picture it as the CGI chipmunks, then be my guest. Don't forget to review! That's the most important part to this people!**

* * *

><p>"Alvin! Don't do this!" Brittany warned her determined, red clad counterpart chasing after her, but her cries we ignored by the boy who was gaining on her rapidly. He was like a speeding bullet! He <em>was <em>M.V.P. of the school track team. She was surprised he hadn't gotten her yet.

The purser had gotten dangerously closer to her now. Taking this opportunity he thrust his hand out towards her to grab her arm, but missed as she had hopped to the side, dodging it. Seeing he had nothing in his grasp, the boy with the red baseball cap began to fume and charge forward after her once again.

Brittany picked up her pace, wanting to outrun him or lose him in the sharp turns she made around the various, metal, shelves they passed. Her magenta ballet flats pounded against the smooth surface of the white marble floor. Occasionally, she would slip because of the lack of friction between the soles of her shoes and the marble, but she would quickly recover. As her petite snout cut through the air, her auburn ponytail and fringe were left to flip around in a frenzy behind her. The girl was consistently blinking to shield her lovely electric blue eyes from her loose hair. Her plump, pink lips bordered her slightly agar, panting mouth.

She dashed as fast as she could until, suddenly, and unexpectedly, her body made contact with something smooth, large, and hard. Stumbling backwards in a daze, tiny stars popped up over her head and began to circle around her. Shaking her head violently, she quickly realized what had stopped her: she had run straight into a coffee colored wall with white crowning at the top and bottom. She snapped her head left and right, only to see two more identical walls connected to the first. Her only way out of this corner, was to turn around and somehow slip past the male chipmunk closing in behind her.

"Oh, Brittany!" Alvin sang darkly from behind the pink clad Chipette, causing her to jump up with a yelp. She immediately froze in place like a statue.

Alvin slowly inched closer and closer to her turned back, careful to make sure she didn't escape the dead end. He had been chasing her as fast as he could, and now he finally had her within his grasp. She was just inches away now.

Upon, hearing her name, the girl began to internally panic. Realization struck her: she was caught, with no where else to run! She was done for, no matter how much she didn't want it to be. Turning around to face him would make it feel even worse. It was too early for her to get it. She especially didn't want to get it like this: closed in by her own stupidity.

Alvin slowly reached out his hand towards the still Chipette, his devilish smirk growing and growing as the distance between them closed. Brittany knew he was even closer than before, because his hot breath was running along her neck, causing chills to run down her spine. She watched as his taller shadow towered over hers on the wall in front of her. She clenched her eyes shut and braced for impact.

"Your it!" The red clad chipmunk exclaimed, giving her one quick pat on the back. The chipmunk whirled around and let out a loud chuckle of satisfaction as he began sprinting away in the distance. His blue an white sneakers squeaked with every step he made.

"I don't want to be _it_! I just was _it_ before!" Brittany complained, tossing her arms up in the air. Receiving no response, she twirled around, and noticed Alvin had gotten a huge head start without her knowing. "Oh no you don't!" She growled, rapidly following her counterpart through the large super market of Pathmark.

They zipped down the current aisle they were in, which was the meat aisle. Many customers were picking up various meat packages and inspecting them for their own likings. A man yawned, but politely covered his mouth with his hand. It was a typical Saturday morning, eight thirty six AM to be exact. These customers were conducting their weekly grocery shopping, beginning with the meat aisle. The man that yawned, squinted his eyes to see two small figures running towards them. He shrugged and resumed his focus on the meat.

Within a few seconds a loud, high pitched voice pierced through the tranquil atmosphere. The customers had all jumped up at the sound of the loud, unexpected noise. "Get outta the way!" Alvin hollered, startling all of the customers. The red clad chipmunk flew past the baffled people, pushing and shoving their legs out of his path. Some customers were thrown off balance when their legs were pushed by the knee high child, and they fell face first into the display of cold, packaged meat.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Get him!"

Some of the raged customers roared, getting back to their feet. Their faces were as red as the squashed meat that covered them. They gathered together, and formed an angry mob to go after the red clad chipmunk. Then suddenly, they were knocked over yet again, by a speeding little girl that chased after the boy.

Brittany skidded to a stop to look back at the angry adults sprawled all over the floor, piled upon each other. "Sorry!" She apologized giving a sheepish smile before she darted off in the distance.

"Catch those devils!" One elderly woman with patches of gray and brown hair shrilled the command to the mob. Following the old woman's orders, the mob covered in pieces of meat parts, cow blood, and dirt from the floor, stomped after the two chipmunks heading towards the fruit section of the store.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dave, Simon and Theodore Seville were strolling along together, examining the different products the frozen goods aisle had to offer. Dave pushed his blue cart filled with white bread, blue berry muffins, spinach, trail mix bars, peanuts, baby carrots, granny smith apples, apple pie, and a carton of skim milk in front of him.<p>

Theodore groaned, and yanked his older brother's blue sleeve. "Ugh, Simon! It's freeeeezing here!" Theodore said through his chattering teeth. He wrapped his arms around his wide self in an attempt to keep in the remaining heat left in his short body.

"Thank you for the update, Theodore. I never would have noticed." Simon responded dryly, keeping his eyes glued to a novel he was reading that he picked up from the books and magazines aisle. He was right in the middle of the climax! Now he had to re-read the page over again to fully grasp the concept correctly of that individual page. He could never read a book without being interrupted by _someone_. Unfortunately, that was just _one _of the many consequences of being a Seville.

Theodore turned his attention away from his brother, seeing that he wanted to be left alone. He suddenly spotted something interesting in a freezer, causing him to jump up in the air, flaying his arms around in a frenzy. The chubby chipmunk knocked Simon's book right out of his furry hands in the process.

"Theodore! What could _possibly_ be so vital, that you had to start a commotion?" Simon groaned. He bent down and quickly picked up his massive novel from off the floor. Flipping through the pages, the intelligent chipmunk searched for the spot he had left off on.

"_Toaster waffles_, my dear Simon." Theodore answered happily with a British accent, imitating a very famous Sherlock Holmes quote. The younger boy pointed in the direction of the boxes labeled "Ego: Toaster Waffles", causing the older boy to face palm, and return to his book. Simon did adore toaster waffles, just not at that very moment.

Theodore turned to his father. "Dave! Can we get those toaster waffles please?" The green clad chipmunk eagerly asked his guardian. Toaster waffles were a delicacy to him and his brothers. They were especially delicious with whip cream, which they happened to have an extra can of at home in their pantry. Oh Theodore could just taste them now! The soft, yet nice crunchyness of the scrumptious waffles covered lightly with the sweet, yet sticky, honey syrup made the green clad chipmunk's mouth.

"Sure Theodore." Dave nodded his head, giving the food loving, rotund chipmunk permission to snatch a couple of boxes out of the freezer. He opened the freezer door for Theodore, as the green clad chipmunk scooped up an arms full of Ego boxes. He swung his arms over and dropped the load into their plastic, blue cart.

"I think this is as far as I'm going to get today." Simon muttered to himself, placing a gray, laminated bookmark in the spot he was on. He shut his book, placed it under his arm, and watched as his brother piled in the toaster waffles. "Theo, I think that may be a bit too much." Simon piped in.

"Theodore, put some back. We're gonna be here all day if you keep putting in more." Dave chuckled at his son's desperate attempt to stock up on his favorite breakfast. Theodore reluctantly obeyed, and stacked a couple of boxes neatly back into the freezer.

"Actually, we're going to be here all day because of Alvin. He still hasn't come back yet." Simon pointed out to his "father".

"Ah, so that's why it seemed so peaceful." Dave let out a huge groan before turning towards the two chipmunks. "Where did Alvin go?"

"He went to go grab a box of cereal." Theodore responded nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "Alvin said he'd be right back."

Dave began to push his blue cart forward again, with Simon and Theodore walking along together on his left.

"He said that about fifteen minutes ago." The blue clad chipmunk countered, looking down at Theodore. "Alvin can do a lot of damage under that amount of time. You should know that by now."

"Then, we better go find him." Dave concluded, picking up his pace. Simon and Theodore hurried along after Dave, until he stopped short, causing the chipmunks to nearly crash into the back of his legs.

"What is it Dave?" Simon frantically asked the still human. Fearing that it had something to do with Alvin, he looked around the human legs to see...nothing. Nothing but the blue cart filled with groceries was in front of Dave.

Dave leaned over to the freezer on his left and opened it. "I need to get a couple tubs of natural, strawberry flavored ice cream! They're on sale!" He announced, tossing three tubs into the cart. He twirled back around to his cart and pushed forward. "_Now_ let's go find him!"

* * *

><p>Six aisles away, the three members of the Miller family, Miss Miller, Jeanette, and Eleanor, were browsing in the bakery section of the store. There was a strong aroma of sweet dough, sugar, and cinnamon that wafted freely through the air. Eleanor, the youngest of the Millers, had followed the scent to a box of fresh made chocolate chip cookies, straying away from the group of females. She kept her huge brown eyes on the sweets, while her older sister, Jeanette, followed her elderly adoptive mother to the bakery counter.<p>

"Excuse me, deary," Miss Miller called out over the counter, grabbing a young man's attention. She gave a large, sweet smile and fluttered her eyes, flirtaciously at the apathetic looking man."Yes, I would like to order a large pizza with two slices with pepperoni, and the rest cheesy...Chipmunks don't eat meat, right?" She asked her adoptive daughters, turning to face them. She only found a pile of groceries staring back at her. "Jeanette dear, it's not proper to cover your face." She mentioned to her struggling daughter.

She turned back around to the man. The young clerk peered into the women's dark eyes, surrounded by purple bags. Then he noticed her mess of make up that piled onto her elderly face. Looking down further, the man noticed the woman had a large, pink feather scarf, wrapped movie star style around her neck. He responded very slowly, careful not to upset the flashy lady, "Ma'am, are you drunk?"

"No! She's just- well, she's..!" Jeanette stuttered, looking for an explanation to give to the confused man. But she couldn't. There was no true, logical explanation to Miss Miller's bizarre antics.

"Excuse me? Who are you accusing to be drunk here? I haven't touched a drop of alcohol since the eighties! I think...but that is no way to treat a customer! Nowadays you can't order a simple pizza pie for your family without questioning!" Miss Miller ranted on. The poor man tried to squeeze in a word to stop the woman, but Miss Miller would not stop! Not even with Jeanette trying to calm her down!

"You know what? I'll just order Chinese tonight." Miss Miller asserted, spinning around on her heels. She began stomping away to a near by aisle. "Come on girls!...Wait, where's Brittany?" She asked, coming to a stop in front of a stand of stacked paper towels.

"She said she was going to go grab a box of cereal." Eleanor answered, carrying her box of cookies in her hands. "She doesn't like the ones I usually pick out." She looked back at the large elderly woman. "Can we get these cookies Miss Miller?"

"Ofcourse dear!"

"Miss Miller!" Jeanette blurted out, startling the gray haired woman. Beatrice Miller looked down at her daughter to see what caused her sudden outburst. "The clerk wasn't-!" Jeanette began before she was cut off.

Miss Miller held up her hand to stop the bespectacled, female chipmunk. "No Jeanette, I don't want to hear another word about that crazed young man! Accusing people of being drunk! Ugh! Why I'd never-!"

"But Miss Miller!" Jeanette desperately cried. A couple of food products began to plop one by one on the floor, due to Jeanette's clumsiness. Thankfully, Eleanor walked behind her to catch the falling food before they hit the ground.

"Jeanette! We do not associate with mad men, and that's final!" The elderly lady snapped and began walking again, leading the small group down the long aisle of pasta.

"Apparently she forgot about the Sevilles." Eleanor giggled softly in Jeanette's ear. Both girls snickered at the very true remark.

"What's that Eleanor dear?" Miss Miller asked, turning around to face her daughters. The two members of the Chipettes stopped short, slamming into each other, causing Jeanette to drop all the groceries on the marble floor. "Oh shoot," Miss Miller miffed, remembering a thought that got lost in her mind. "That's what I forgot! Looks like I forgot to grab a cart! That would have been helpful. I'll go grab one from the entrance, really quick. I'll try to find you girls here, okay?"

"Yes Miss Miller." The two girls groaned together, laying on the floor with the food spread all around them. Miss Miller nodded and began to wobble her way back to the opposite side of the large super market, leaving the girls to clean up the mess themselves.

As soon as Miss Miller was out of earshot, Eleanor turned her head to look up at her sister with a puzzled expression. "What did I miss?"

"Miss Miller tried to order pizza from the bakery...again." Jeanette sighed in annoyance as she carefully got herself to her feet. She bent down and helped up her blonde little sister. "You didn't hear the commotion?"

"Ah, no," She began slowly, "I was looking at the cookies." The rotund, female chipmunk admitted sheepishly. She knelt down and began to collect the groceries scattered on the floor of the aisle. "But, if I had been there, there would be no way I could stop her. You know Miss Miller. Once she starts, she keeps going. Just like Brittany."

"By the way, where is she? It's been about fifteen minutes since she left us..."

"Maybe she needs help. Should we go find her?" Eleanor inquired. She passed off half of the groceries on to Jeanette's arms so that both carried an equal amount. She completely dismissed Miss Miller's directions of staying where they were.

"I suppose..." The Chipette with the royal blue, oversized, turtleneck shirt trailed off. With that note, the two female chipmunks carried their individual load down the aisle towards the aisle where they expected to find their eldest sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Anyone want to predict what will happen next? Review! ^^<strong>


End file.
